


A Drop in an Ocean

by Chajiko



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Dios has a mancrush on Sasarai, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Lady Chris is a badass, True Runes: Consequences of 'losing' one, and I love it, but a kind badass, late night 'trysts'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chajiko/pseuds/Chajiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dios comes to Lady Chris late in the night after the arrival of the fugitive Bishop Sasarai and his party at Budahec Castle to ask a favour.  One-shot, no pairings.  I have forgotten some of the details of who knows what when and who was where at one point, but I seem to recall this situation being reasonably feasible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop in an Ocean

The last person Chris Lightfellow expected to see at her door was the dour-faced Harmonian who had hovered so ominously at Sasarai’s shoulder throughout the entirety of their conference.  Sasarai and his party had been the last to leave, but Chris hadn’t missed the exhaustion in every line of the Bishop’s body, and the sight of his tall aide helping Sasarai out of his chair as if he’d been a doddering old man had done nothing but strengthen her suspicions.  
  
“Lady Lightfellow,” The tall man in the severe blue uniform said, peering at her keenly from the dimness in the corridor.  “I am Dios, Deacon-First and aide to Lord Bishop Sasarai.  If I am not very much mistaken, it is you who now holds the True Rune of Water?”  
  
Chris met the man’s gaze, her face neutral.    
“Deacon Dios,” she said with a nod.  “I see that particular piece of news precedes me.  What is it to Harmonia?”  
“Nothing to Harmonia,” he said with a faint smile.  “at least--nothing to us.  Fugitives of war we are, Lady, that is not feigned.”  
“But something is,” she said bluntly, a touch of impatience colouring her voice.  “Your Bishop feigns strength, but it is plain to see that there is something amiss.  What has it to do with me at--” she glanced past Dios and out the corridor window.  “--an ungodly hour of the night?”  
“It is the matter we are to discuss on the morrow,” Dios said grimly, “but My Lord cannot wait.  He needs the healing of the Rune you bear, Lady, if you will give it.”  
  
It took Chris only a moment to decide.  Her mouth tightened, and she nodded shortly.    
  
A few minutes later Chris was following Dios through the darkened hallways of Budahec castle, her cloak about herself--mainly to hide the fact that she carried two daggers at her belt.  There was, after all, always the chance that this would turn out to be an elaborate snare.  
  
The thought of any such trap fled, though, when Dios opened the door to the room which had been claimed as Sasarai’s sleeping chamber.  The mighty Bishop-General of Harmonia lay in the bed, white as a sheet against the counterpane and pillows.  There was a sheen of sweat on his brow, and his quick, shallow breathing told her that there was something indeed very much amiss.  
  
She eyed Dios as she moved forward into the room, extending her ungloved left hand to brush Sasarai’s cheek.  Despite the sweat he was cold--clammy with a chill that was ominously like that of death.  
  
“What wound has he been hiding?” She demanded briskly.  “And why would you allow it to come to this?”  
  
“No wound any of us can heal,” Dios said gravely.  “My Lord spoke of the Masked Bishop this day--he who deposed Bishop Sasarai.  What he did not tell you--not yet--is that his True Rune was torn from him by this same man.”  
  
“Torn?” Chris demanded sharply.  “You can’t forcibly take a True Rune, Dios.”  
Dios raised thick blond eyebrows--his version of a shrug.  “Nevertheless, Lady--the Rune is gone, and the Masked Bishop now commands the power of True Earth, along with that of Wind--and any others he has managed to steal.”  
  
Chris seated herself on the edge of the bed and reached for Sasarai’s left hand--there was a strange pale scar on the back, and when her fingers closed about his icy fingers, the sudden sense of emptiness made her shudder.  
  
“Please,” Dios said quietly.  “The journey has nearly ended him, and all allies are needed in this war.”  
  
“You care about him, don’t you.”  Chris’s voice softened a touch, and Dios allowed himself a small smile.    
“I have sworn my life to him, Lady--not once has he given me cause to regret it.”  
  
Another moment of silent decision--and another nod.  Chris tugged the glove off of her right hand and took Sasarai’s hand between both of hers, brows drawn as she petitioned the power of the True Water Rune.  
  
The blue rings blazed to life on the back of her hand, bathing her and Sasarai in a soothing cerulean light.  She poured magic into him, but her brown remained knit, and she did not smile.    
“He is like a bucket with no bottom,” she said after a long moment.  “There is a gaping hole in him where the Rune once was.”  
“Then--you cannot help him?”  The tone was ragged--so unlike the calm facade Dios had maintained up to that point, and she looked up at him in surprise.  
“I can help him,” she said, smiling a little.  “but I can’t heal him.  If his Rune is not returned--he will die, Deacon.  The shock to soul and body is too much.”    
  
Sasarai stirred and muttered something, fingers twitching between Chris’s hands, and she continued to beseech her Rune for the healing flow.  
  
Eventually she felt a little warmth in the cold hand, and there was a touch of colour high on Sasarai’s cheeks.  His breathing had lengthened a little, and he had stilled into a more peaceful slumber.  
  
Chris felt exhaustion tugging at her as she carefully replaced Sasarai’s hand on the coverlet and rose--and to her surprise, Dios was there at her elbow.  
  
“I will escort you back, Lady.” he said firmly, and Chris didn’t have the heart to refuse.  They walked back through the darkened castle in silence, and Dios did not speak until they were at her door.  
“Lady,” he said and then stopped, groping for words.  “You have done a great kindness this night,”  His face was stiff, but Chris could see the warring tension and relief in the lines around the man’s eyes.  “If there is any way I can repay you in future--you have but to ask.”  
  
Chris regarded him for a long moment.   
“I believe you mean that,” she said, tone again warming a touch.  “I shan’t forget it.”  
  
“As it should be,” Dios bowed, the formal mask slipping again into place.  “Good night, Lady Chris.”  
  


 


End file.
